choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Summer, Book 2
Endless Summer, Book 2 is the second book of the ''Endless Summer'' series. It succeeds its first book, Endless Summer, Book 1, and is followed by Endless Summer, Book 3. Summary The adventure of a lifetime continues! Saving your friends will take you to the wildest reaches of La Huerta, where truly anything is possible... Chapters Act IV, Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me ' ''The adventure of a lifetime continues! Saving your friends will take you to the wildest reaches of La Huerta, where truly anything is possible... '''Act IV, Chapter 2: Time Is Of The Essence You journey across a surreal paradise to save your friends, but the island threatens to trap you forever... Act IV, Chapter 3: Those Left Behind The Watchers have plans for Diego! Will you be able to rescue him from the forbidden Valley of Tombs? Act IV, Chapter 4: Island Justice A prophesied cataclysm lies ahead! Can you convince the Watcher queen of your innocence in time to do something about it? Act IV, Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden Who's the newcomer to Sharktooth Isle? You and your friends set out on a rollicking quest for pirate's booty! Act IV, Chapter 6: You Can't Save Everyone You've escaped your pirate island prison with the help of a daring new friend... but will you risk your freedom for a village in trouble? Act V, Chapter 7: Everything at Once With Quinn on the brink of death, your only hope to cure her is hidden in a surreal parralel world. Will you find your way back in time? Act V, Chapter 8: Let's Promise We'll Do This Again At the Vaanti's coronation festival, you celebrate Quinn's return... but she may have come back as something else entirely. Act V, Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon A former ally discloses surprising secrets. The road home stretches out before you, but can you survive the journey? Act V, Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning... Except the Last One Sheltering from a blizzard in an isolated mountain lodge, you and your friends celebrate your stroke of luck with a party you'll never forget. Act VI, Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing One of your friends is not what they seem. How will your journey northward fare with a spy in your midst? Act VI, Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back In the shadow of Rourke's fortress, you and your friends spend one last night together before launching your daring plan to get home. Act VI, Chapter 13: All We Have is Now Your best hope for getting off the island is hidden somewhere inside the futuristic MASADA facility. Meanwhile, Rourke has his own plans... Act VI, Chapter 14: You Can't Promise Anything Anymore At last, you and your friends find your way home... only to learn there's no home to go back to. Act VI, Chapter 15: Self-Destruct All is lost in the wake of Aleister's betrayal as Rourke sentences you to death. New Gameplay Features To enhance the experience, several new gameplay features were added in Book 2. See Endless Summer, Book 2 Choices for more detailed explanations. Character Re-customization: Even if you import your character from Book 1, at the start of the book, you'll have the chance to re-customize your character with a wider range of skintones and hairstyles, rather than selecting one of the four pre-established characters. Closet: After its introduction in LoveHacks, Book 1, the "Closet" feature was subsequently added to some of Choices' other series, like Endless Summer, Book 2. This feature allows you to customize your clothes and in-game appearance, when not making critical plot choices. Tough Choices: Occasionally, you will have the opportunity to make tough choices. Depending on your relationships with characters, tough choices can dramatically improve or damage your relationships with them. The higher your relationship is with a character, the higher is the chance that the tough choice will run in your favor. Dating: Unique to this story is a 3-hearts meter system calculating a love interest's romance with your character, which is initiated once your character chooses to date them. The feature to date a love interest opens itself once you've acquired the "Friends" status with them. Similar to friendship points, romance points can be gained through choices and actions approved by your love interest. Dates with love interests will also greatly increase your romance level with them. "Island rules", as referred by Pixelberry, will allow you to date all four love interests at once, although the limited amount of romance points will restrict you from maxing out your romance levels with each one of them. Characters with this feature are all four love interests, Estela, Jake, Sean and Quinn. The following are the labels to the different romance scores: * Casual (0.5 hearts) * Official (1 heart) * Crazy (1.5 hearts) * Serious (2 hearts) * In Love (2.5 hearts) * Soulmates (3 hearts) In Endless Summer, Book 3, this feature is further expanded as the opportunity to marry your love interest in Act VIII ''presents itself, if you've acquired all 3 hearts with your selected love interest. Idols: Your character has the chance to collect the twelve "Catalyst Idols" of you and your friends throughout the book that'll offer two distinct bonus scenes each. While one will offer a flashback of the idol's character, the other will offer a scene of another timeline, where that character dies in the future. Collecting all of them will also unlock a bonus scene in the epilogue, as well as a final puzzle. Gallery EndlessSummerSoundtrackCoverart.jpg|Cover Art For Endless Summer Soundtrack BTSESPlaylistCoverart.png|ES BTS Playlist Cover Art BTSESBook2Playlist.png|ES Book 2 Playlist Trivia * The Fox on the cover of ''Book 2 is of a different color than on the cover of Book 1. The Book 1 cover illustrates the Fox as purple with blue eyes, while the Book 2 cover illustrates it as blue with purple eyes, matching the Fox's actual appearance. * The idea that all of Choices' series take place in one common universe is explicitly confirmed in this book and strengthened through numerous evidence. **Hartfeld University, the main location from "The Freshman" and "The Sophomore" series is shown through the idols' flashbacks several times. ** Your character, Jake, Sean and Quinn are established to be fans of "The Crown & The Flame", a popular television show in Choices' other series. ** Jake is the brother of Rebecca McKenzie, an LAPD officer from the "Most Wanted" series. ** Blaire Hall is Grace's mother, and her company, Mansingh Transglobal, is actually referenced many times throughout the series. ** There is a strong possibility that the "Hero" and the Endless Summer series will intertwine. Characters like Silas Prescott and Everett Rourke have been referenced in the opposite series. Since Silas and Everett are both businessmen, it is implied that they have an ongoing feud. They are also very similar to one another, as both of them are the primary antagonists of their respective series, both have sons who disapprove of their actions (Grayson and Aleister) and both of them are concocting schemes of world domination. * This is the first book that visibly shows a dead body instead of letting the player simply visualize a character's death through dialogue. In this book, it is Ximaedra's dead body that is illustrated after she is mortally electrocuted by Cetus. *On February 16, 2018 Pixelberry shared the playlists of the Endless Summer team that covers all three books on Spotify.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 **Inspiration for the book a whole came from the song, The Kids Don't Stand a Chance by Vampire Weekend. **Link to the Spotify playlist is found in the Reference section. https://open.spotify.com/user/se9492q8wjb505zvjd6x249r5 Reference Category:Stories Category:Endless Summer Category:Mystery